The Person That I Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: A vary of one-shots on Yamaki and Riley.
1. Baby

**Baby**

**Disclaimer: I do not Owe Digimon Tamers!**

**Summary: Riley wants a child of her own. Will she be able to get one with Mitsuo?**

**Author's notes: This is my first Digimon one-shot! So no flames please!!**

* * *

"I'll see you at work, Mitsuo," Riley said to her husband as Mitsuo nodded and he watched her leave the complex.

Riley made it to Hypnos right on time before her husband and knew if she didn't, she would have been scolded by him even though the two were now married. "Now that your back at work Riley, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Her partner Megumi Onodera asked as she was getting ready to operate the system.

Riley blushed as she had just came from her one week of honeymoon with her husband, Mitsuo Yamaki. "The resort was just fantastic. You should go there one time, Megumi," she said smiling.

"I would love to, but I don't think my frantic boyfriend is ready to get married yet," Megumi said as Riley chuckled and the two started the operating system.

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it Mitsuo?" Riley asked happily one day as the two were walking in the park during there off hours and were now sitting on the bench watching the ducks swim by and were watching people walked by them.

Mitsuo nodded, "Everything is at peace," he said slowly as he was remembering what happened when they were attack by the D-Reaper itself.

"Something wrong, Mitsuo?" Riley asked worriedly as she looked at him.

Mitsuo shook his head, "No. I was just thinking how much I have changed thanks to those medling kids," he said.

Riley chuckled, "It was thanks to those 'medling kids' that this world is now safe against any harmful Digimon," she said.

Mitsuo nodded, "I wonder what they are doing now," he said.

"Last I heard, Henry and Takato are now pursuing into high school while Rika is defending her title as Digimon Queen," Riley explained.

"You spoke to them?" Mitsuo asked surprised.

Riley shook her head, "No. Mr. Wong told me," she explained.

"I see," Mitsuo murmured to himself.

Riley smiled as she saw a couple holding hands and pushing a stroller in front of them with a baby in it. She looked at the sight and wondered if she could speak to Mitsuo about having kids one day. She looked at Mitsuo who was deep in thought and shrugged, probably next time, she thought as she continued watching other people who were walking around them.

* * *

Weeks passed since the two had walked to the park and Riley was now with her friend Megumi as the two had stopped by the Matsuki's place to buy some bread and to eat there as well. The Matsuki's turned their bread shop into a small restaurant to eat bread there as well and to buy beverages instead of just leaving after buying. "So Riley, how are things with you and Mitsuo?" Megumi asked as she bit into her bread.

"Never better," Riley lied smiling as she took a sip from her water.

Megumi raised her eyebrows at her and swallowed the bread that she was chewing. "This bread always tastes awesome!" She exclaimed as she looked over at the counter, "Mrs. Matsuki! These breads are awesome!" She said as she bit into it again.

Mrs. Matsuki smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so," she said as she returned to what she was doing.

"So, as I was saying," Megumi began as she looked at Riley, "you've been awfully quiet during work hours. Other employees could also tell from your sudden change of mood," she said.

Riley's eyes widened, "Was I really that quiet?" She asked.

Megumi nodded, "I think Yamaki picked it up as well but didn't say anything to you yet," she said worriedly."I've been your friend since I could remember, Riley. What's up?" She asked.

Riley sighed as she put down her bread onto the table, "I want to have kids and I don't know how to say it to Mitsuo," she explained. Before Megumi could say anything, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey! It's you!" The voice said from the entrance door.

Riley looked up and smiled, "Takato, Henry! How are things going at school for you?" She asked.

"Ah, the same as always," Takato replied.

"Really now? I suspect that you should be looking for a job soon," Mrs. Matsuki scolded at her son.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Takato protested as he turned to look at Riley again, "hey, is there any job openings at Hypnos right now? I could be like a secretary or even a messenger for someone," he said with pleading eyes.

"You just realize that you could work at Hypnos now, Takato?" Henry asked as Takato looked at him, "I've been working with my dad since high school for part time on the weekends. His really impressed with the way how I work on the computers," he said.

Takato glared at him, "I've been really busy," he said.

"I'll have to speak to Mitsuo about it, Takato," Riley said suddenly.

"Really? You could?!" Takato asked hopefully.

Riley nodded, "He'll contact you or I will if there's any job openings," she said.

Takato whooped and he and Henry went upstairs to his bedroom where there Digimon was waiting.

"That was nice of you, Riley," Megumi said to her as Riley didn't say anything. "So, about kids..." Megumi began and the two spoke about kids during their remainder of the evening.

* * *

"So Takato is looking for a job and wants to work at Hypnos? That's surprising," Mitsuo said the next day as the two have the day off again and were spending time with each other.

"Henry is working there with his father at the department. Let Takato become your messenger or something. I'm not sure how good he is with computers or even with people," Riley said thinking.

"I'll probably fire him the first day if he was too become my secretary," Mitsuo replied.

"Ah, come on Mitsuo! Takato done so much for you and changed you! Can't you accept him as a messenger then?" Riley asked.

Mitsuo sighed, "Very well. I'll contact him," he said and Riley smiled. "Speaking of 'change,'" he began as he looked at his wife, "what's up with you lately? You've been awfully quiet at work. People are beginning to talk about it," he said.

"It's nothing," Riley said right away.

Mitsuo raised his eyebrow, "Tell me," he said as he looked straight to her eyes.

Riley took a deep breath before saying, "I want kids!" And the whole room became utterly quiet for a moment before Mitsuo broke the silence.

"'Kids?'" He repeated as he stared at her.

Riley nodded, "I always wanted kids since we walked to the park. And I'm sure you want one to for a heir to Hypnos," she said.

Mitsuo shook his head, "I don't really care about heirs," he began. "I'm surprised that you want kids this early," he said.

"So you want kids then?" Riley asked smiling.

Mitsuo nodded, "Little Yamaki's running around the apartment," he said as he stopped suddenly and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked surprised.

"We need a bigger house," Mitsuo muttered and Riley nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You moved?" Megumi asked surprised as it was one week later since Riley talked to Mitsuo about having kids.

Riley nodded, "That's why you haven't been seeing me or Mitsuo lately that much around here. We were moving to a new house and organizing our stuff," she explained.

"Now I need your new address and phone number then," Megumi said as she stretched.

Riley nodded again, "You will have it. As soon as I remember it myself," she muttered as Megumi chuckled.

"Well, we better get to work before your husband comes in here and yells at us for not working," Megumi said as she began to go forward but stopped when she noticed that Riley wasn't following her. "Riley, aren't you coming?" She asked surprised. Megumi stared at her friend and before she knew it, Riley swayed sideways and fainted right in front of her as Megumi ran to her and cried for help.

* * *

"Where am I?" Riley asked grudgingly as she rubbed her eyes to see where she was.

"At your home, Mrs. Yamaki," a female voice replied.

Riley blinked several times before her vision was cleared as she looked around. "Where's Mitsuo?" She asked the female doctor who was standing by her bed.

"Getting you a glass of water. He'll be back shortly," the woman said.

True to her word, Mitsuo came back right away. "Riley, your awake, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Just a bit dazed, but that's all. What happened? The last thing I remembered was speaking to Megumi and waking up here," Riley explained.

"The security saw you and Megumi needed help so they contacted me right away. I was concerned so I ran as fast as I could to help and I saw Megumi kneeling by your side and knew that something was wrong. So I called the doctor right away to meet me at my house and I brought you home and took the rest of the day off," Mitsuo explained.

"I see," Riley muttered as she turned to look at the doctor, "what's wrong with me?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, Mr. Yamaki have been telling me that you keep eating unhealthy foods, you've been gaining weight, you haven't slept much, you've been going to the bathroom and such now, you fainted. I believe Mrs. Yamaki, that you might be pregnant," the woman said smiling.

"'Might?'" Riley asked as she looked at her worriedly.

"It's not a bad thing, Mrs. Yamaki. Without any equipment, I can't confirmed it. But I am 100 sure that you are. I have to make an appointment with you for the next time to see me," the woman explained.

Mitsuo nodded, "I'll contact you right away," he said.

The woman nodded and said her farewells as she left the house.

Riley looked at Mitsuo who sat next to her by the bed, "A child Mitsuo, a child!" She said happily.

Mitsuo nodded as he took her hand in his, "Thank you Riley. For making me a father," he said as he leaned down and kissed Riley on the lips passionately as they were truly happy to be proud parents.

* * *

End...

me: How do you like the first one-shot? Pretty good huh?? This is the same one-shot that I did last time but I'm making this as a story that varies with one-shots of Yamaki and Riley...

Yamaki: It's ok, I guess...

me: Ok?? (Glares).

Riley: Will be onto the next story soon.

Takato: Review and update.


	2. Birthday

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Digimon Tamers!**

**Summary: Yamaki and the others prepare Riley's birthday. **

**Author's notes: This has been rated to "T" just in case. No flames!! **

* * *

"Mr. Yamaki, sir," a female voice said as the voice interrupted what Yamaki was doing at the moment.

Yamaki stopped what he was doing and he turned to look at the system operator who was staring back at him. "What is it Megumi? It better be good," he added.

Megumi Onodera frowned as she looked at him, "Do you realize that tomorrow is a weekend?" She asked.

"Of course I do know. What's the point?" Yamaki snapped.

"You don't know?" Megumi asked with a gasp as Yamaki glared at her, "Riley's birthday is tomorrow! I thought you were planning something for her and that is why I already bought my gift," she explained.

"Her birthday is tomorrow?" Yamaki asked as he didn't know.

Megumi looked at him, "You really didn't know?" She asked.

"Of course not! I was too busy with Hypnos that I failed to realize that tomorrow is my girlfriend's birthday!" Yamaki snapped.

"By the way," Megumi began as she looked around the room, "where is Riley anyway?" She asked.

Yamaki scoffed as he looked at the time, "She's probably having her swim at the pool gym," he said.

"Why don't you give her, me and yourself a day off tomorrow then from Hypnos? I'm sure the others could take over for awhile," Megumi said.

"You really think I would let some rookie personnel take over while I'm away? No thank you!" Yamaki said.

"Then what about Mr. Wong? I'm sure he'll be fine looking it over," Megumi argued.

"I'm sure Riley wants Mr. Wong at her party tomorrow," Yamaki said.

"So does that mean we are planning a surprise birthday party for her tomorrow?" Megumi asked.

Yamaki nodded slowly, "I won't tell her that she has a day off tomorrow until I see her at the swimming pool," he began as he sighed. "I just have to ask my assistant to take over while I'm away even though there isn't anymore Digimon activity around here," he said.

"That's the spirit!" Megumi exclaimed with a smile.

Yamaki glared at her, "You owe me big time Megumi. After all, you will be the one telling the Tamers and their parents about it when you go home tonight while I'll be busy distracting Riley," he said.

Megumi nodded, "Let's meet somewhere at noon," she said.

"I can't believe that I am doing this, but I will come over later to your place to give you a spare key to our apartment," Yamaki said.

"You know where I live?" Megumi asked surprised.

"Of course I do! I have your address since you began working here!" Yamaki snapped as Megumi chuckled nervously and Riley came into the room and the three went straight back to work for the day.

* * *

Riley got out off the swimming pool as she sighed and stretched. She was wearing a purple bathing suit as everyone around her was gawking or even gossiping around her. Clearly, the women and men around her knew that she could hear them but didn't care.

"I think she works for the government or something!"

"Seriously? No way!"

"It's true! I heard it from someone!"

Riley scold as she went over to where her stuff was lieing down on a chair as she took her towl and she began to dry off. What a bunch of loosers, she thought, they have no idea what I do.

Just then, she heard squealing as she looked up and was shocked to see her boyfriend, Mitsuo Yamaki walking towards her with his business suit on.

"His such a cutie!"

"I wonder if his single?"

"Look how he walks!"

Riley glared at each and one of the women and men who commented on her boyfriend, his taken! She thought angrily as she wanted to scream it out loud but knew that people would start something about it.

"Riley..." Yamaki's voice said startling her as Riley looked up.

"Mitsuo, I didn't know you were coming here," she said smiling.

"I got some time to see how you are doing here," Yamaki said as he also heard the gossip around them.

"No way!"

"That guy is the bitch boyfriend! That can't be!"

"I'm way better looking then her!"

"C'mon, let's go have something to drink somewhere," Yamaki suggested.

"But what about work?" Riley asked as she grabbed her stuff and she began following him to the exit. She knew that the people were staring at them and were still whispering to one another as they left.

"Don't worry about it," Yamaki said.

"Ah, before we go, I'll go and change out of my outfit," Riley said.

"What's wrong with what your wearing?" Yamaki asked as he turned to look at his girlfriend and he saw that she was wearing a bathing suit and nothing else. He blushed bright red at seeing her like this.

Riley chuckled, "As much as I love seeing your face like that, I really should change," she said as she quickly went to the bathroom and Yamaki waited for her outside.

* * *

"That was a great brunch!" Riley commented as they were getting out off the restaurant.

"Well, you needed it," Yamaki said as he knew that the party should be starting soon and sure enough, his cell phone began ringing.

"What's up?" Riley asked as Yamaki excused himself for a moment to go talk on the phone.

"This better be good Megumi," Yamaki threatened.

"Don't threaten me! Where are you? We've been waiting here for an hour!" Megumi complained.

"Calm down. We just got out from eating brunch and are going back to my place now," Yamaki said.

"If your not back here in half an hour, you'll regret it!" Megumi snapped not even knowing that she had just threatened her own boss as she hung up.

Yamaki chuckled as he went back to Riley, "What's so funny?" She asked smiling.

"Megumi threatened me for the first time. I didn't even congratulate her on it," Yamaki explained.

"Megumi?" Riley asked surprised as her eyes widened and Yamaki nodded.

"Well now, I think it's time to go back to my place so that we could spend quality time together, don't you agree?" He asked as Riley nodded and both of them went inside their respectively cars and drove over to Yamaki's place.

* * *

"You know, you seem awfully nice today, Mitsuo," Riley commented as soon as they were walking up to their apartment complex.

"I don't play nice," Yamaki said coolly.

Riley chuckled, "Your just denying it," she said.

"I wonder what I see in you as a girlfriend," Yamaki remarked.

"Hey!" Riley cried unhappily.

Yamaki opened the door as Riley stepped inside first, "So quiet. Why is that, Yamaki? Plus, the blinds and electric are off," she said as she looked around.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cried as Riley jumped and the lights opened up and everyone stood up from their hiding places.

"Surprise?" Riley asked surprised and confused as she looked at her friends, the tamer's, the tamer's parents' and Yamaki.

Yamaki nodded, "It's your birthday Riley. You have forgotten it and that is why I have asked my assistant to take charge of Hypnos while we celebrate," Yamaki explained as he made a growl at the end.

Riley's eyes widened, "You actually put charge of Hypnos by one of your assistants?" She asked.

"I have too," Yamaki said as he glared icily at Megumi who laughed nervously.

"I can't believe you did this!" Riley said as she went forward and gave an unannounced kiss to Yamaki.

The Tamer's jaw dropped, "I didn't know they were together?" Takato's voice exlciamed.

"Yea, me neither," Henry agreed.

"You know, Yamaki doesn't seem like the type to date," Terriermon said as the Tamer's laughed.

"You children don't know anything about dating," Yamaki said as he was staring at them.

"Oh yea? Then why am I dating Rika?" Takato asked as Rika blushed bright red.

"He does have a point," Riley said smiling.

"Children," Yamaki muttered, "that is why I don't want kids," he said.

Riley looked at him surprised but then looked away. She wanted kids but didn't say anything as she enjoyed the party and forgetting about what Yamaki had said.

* * *

End.

me: My second story attempt!! I really do luv writing about Yamaki and Riley. By the way, I got the swimming pool scene while I was watching the episode: Digital Beauty. That's one of my favorite episodes.

Yamaki: Now onto the next story soon!

Rika: Why am I dating Takato?

me: Because I like the pairing better then Takato and Jeri.

Takato: Review and update.


End file.
